


Seeing Her Smile

by starlesspappillon



Series: wlw [1]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Flufffyyy, Soft Girlfriends, oh god they're so good for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesspappillon/pseuds/starlesspappillon
Summary: Adena helps her girlfriend study ;)





	Seeing Her Smile

**Author's Note:**

> i love this couple so much  
> so happy to see a poc lgbt+ on-screen sweethearts.

Adena watched as Kat was hunched over her books with her hair frizzled up from all the consistent pulling she was doing. This girl was the cutest thing she’d ever seen, at first Adena had been skeptical about approaching her since she wasn’t sure if Kat was into other girls. Over the course of a few weeks she’d wooed the freshman with her stories and her  flirting. 

 

And now Adena had her own little ball of sunshine right here in her apartment who just so happened to look like she was getting ready to give herself a bald spot if she kept her fingers clenched around the ball of hair in her hands. Adena  walked over to the desk and placed her head on Kat’s shoulder and placed a kiss on the hollow of her neck before taking her fingers and pulling them free of her thick curly hair. 

 

“Baby, you need to breathe okay?” 

 

“This communications class has been kicking my ass” 

 

“I know love but take a break” 

 

Adena nuzzled her face into the space between Kat’s shoulder and her neck and left a path of light feather soft kisses to the edge of her collarbone. 

 

“Why are you always distracting me?” 

 

Kat leaned into the kisses and giggled as Adena continued on her path to her shoulder. Adena gently pulled down the thin strap of the tanktop Kat had on and kept at her soft kisses. She put one hand underneath Kat’s top and inched her way up to her breast and glided her fingers over the curves and pinched her nipple.

 

Kat leaned back in her chair and reached for Adena’s arm and let out a moan. Adena felt her girlfriends skin getting warmer and warmer as she continued her teasing and kissing. 

 

“Adena...babby” 

 

“Hmmm?” 

 

“Stop teasing me, c’mon” 

 

Adena chuckled and nosed her way to Kat’s jaw. “You need an incentive to study, I’m giving it to you” 

 

“You’re such an asshole” 

 

“Don’t be mad baby” 

 

“I’m not mad, you’re my girlfriend” 

 

Adena’s heart felt so full of love in that moment. Kat usually called her silly little pet names and referred to her as the _cutest artist in the world_ but this, hearing her say _girlfriend_ it felt like such a declaration. Adena had always felt that she’d have to hide so many things about herself when she was younger and after coming to the US she felt even more of a minority. From being a women, to being a lesbian, to being muslim, she faced discrimination at every turn. The first time she really fell for Kat was when a man had run up on her and attempted to pull off her scarf. Kat had been quick to jump to her defense by punching the man straight in the face, at the time they’d just been friends. Adena had felt the bubbling of hope and butterflies for ages before that day but it only intensified afterwards. 

 

Kat standing up for her had been the icing on the cake to her personality. Already she had a smile that made Adena want to just smile back and be thankful. Her dimples and her lips were all Adena saw in her dreams for days after that incident.

 

Now safely in the apartment that was Adena’s , although truthfully it was theirs it felt like such a lifetime ago. Adena wouldn’t give this up for the world to have Kat here in her arms all soft and smart and beautiful while she attempted to study even if she was too distracted by Adena look at her textbook now. 

 

Adena pulled up the tanktop and rolled it right above Kat’s chest and took a nipple in her hand and rolled it between her thumb and index finger taking care to tug and twist and rub until it hardened and came out of its shell. 

She then used both her hands to hold Kat’s breasts giving gently squeezes and massaging them enjoying the way they hung and how full they felt in her hands.

She leaned over to give Kat a proper kiss, prompting her to open her mouth a bit wider so she could fully tongue her way in and relish the taste. She pulled back and searched Kat’s face before leaning in again and watching as Kat closed her eyes and unconsciously chased Adena’s mouth. Instead she rubbed her rose against Kat’s and ran it over the tip and up again and side to side feeling her nose squish before pulling back and smirking at Kat’s face which was slightly in shock and slightly fond.

 

“Finish studying and we’ll finish up later okay love?” 

 

Adena straightened Kat’s shirt and waited till Kat nodded to acknowledge that she’d understood and then went back to sit down on her, _no their_ , bed. 

 

“I love you De” 

 

“You too babygirl”


End file.
